Choices And Lives on the line
by zoeee
Summary: When a Case Turns Dangerous, And Booth Goes Missing can The Team Save him in time? Rated M to be Safe
1. Dissaperaing act

_My Very First Fic Ever Please Read On  
I Don't Own Anything of bones at all._

* * *

**Wednesday 18 November 11:49am  
**

**Jeffersonian**

Brennan sat in her office at her desk tapping attentively to her computers keyboard. Knocking her from her concentration came footsteps, without even realising it she stopped typing mid sentence and looked up into her doorway.

Without knocking in walked Agent Booth with his charming yet childish grin spread across his face.

"Bones, Hodgins thinks he's cracked it coming?"

"k booth hang on one, second... Okay let's go" Brennan said leaving but not before jogging back to double check her computer had saved her document.

Her actions accompanying Booth rolling his eyes.

taking it two steps at a time Booth swiped his card and walked along the platform to where Hodgins was also tapping away at his stations computer keyboard. Closely pursued by Brennan.

"What cha got then? Bug man" booth asked knowing only too well Brennan would bring his 'naming' up later.

"Well you see I was looking at the victims remaining clothing and, I found these embedded in his sleeve, any guesses Dr.B?"

"Well judging by the size and shape I would say Beetle wings?"

"Correct and to be precise they are Dendroctonus ponderosae beetle wings"

"Hodgins English please"

"Oh yeh sorry well there common, name is mountain pine beetles."

"Great yeh okay so why didn't you say that in the first place" booth blurted out throwing his arms up sounding exasperated.

"Booth! Just be quiet for one minute this could be what we need. So what's so special about them?"

"Glad you asked Dr.B you see I did some research"

Hodgins said turning back to his computer tapping his mouse a couple of times

"These babies are only found in certain parts of Canada and even Mexico and sooo, wherever these wings came from are either from a national reserve or a private collector"

"great well done Hodgins well if you could print off a list and we can narrow it down okay?"

"Sure whatever you say Dr.B."

Brennan walked off of the platform and back into her office grabbing her coat and cell phone and hurried to catch up with Booth.

Just as she reached the stairs heading down to the reception she stopped on the fourth flight down at the end of the stairs was a phone and a dark red substance around it she continued her descent and when at the bottom pulled out her phone and immediately dialled Booth as he had gone ahead.

And that's when the phone on the ground started to ring...


	2. Next Chapter

**Wednesday 18 November 11:52 am**

**Jeffersonian**

Hodgins looked up as a blur of movement crossed his vision, something was wrong nobody just ran through the Jeffersonian.

Standing up he looked over to his colleagues office where the blur had vanished too standing up he walked round the platform to reach the neatly kept private room and knocked on the door and without an answer went straight in.

to the immediate left of the door Angela and sat on the couch staring and a handheld black object.

Neither of them looked up as if he hadn't even entered.

"hey guys what's up?"

And that's when Angela turned to him her face morbidly pale.

"Hodgins get the phone" She said pointing to the phone on the nearby desk

"Speed dial 7 and ask for Cullen"

"Angela what's going on?" he said looking across to Brennan

Without a word Angela handed Hodgins the black objects now seen to be a phone, a familiar phone at that. But then he read the screen.

'Dear old Agent Booth,  
Gone Without a trace.  
I'd try to find him fast, I would  
He'd be a hard one to replace.  
You Have 3 days  
don't let them go to waste.'

They all looked at each other with the same blank but worried expression.

Who had booth? Why did they Have booth? And most importantly where did they have booth?

* * *

  
Review or no more chaps i don't know if your reading :(  
hope you are :)  
updating soon. if reviewed.


	3. Next Next Chapter

**Wednesday 18 November 1:12 pm**

**Unknown Location******

The odour of gasoline and something else struck him immediately as he woke from what seemed an eternity's sleep. Rolling onto his side he realised his hands were bound along with a gag across his mouth, his only though being that he defiantly wasn't where he intended to be.

He heaved himself up against the wall his heavy head slightly tilting to one side and began to take in surroundings, it seemed he was in a room and that was bout all he could take in nothing, not one single thing accompanied him in that room except from himself. Adjusting the crook in his neck he moved his hands up to his gag. 'Strange' he thought 'why give me a gag if I can take it off?'

He waggled his jaw around and licked his lips the distinct taste of blood lingered in his mouth and he spat onto the floor next to him. He closed his eyes thinking of what to do next when a loud and ear ringing squeal came from somewhere inside the room, his brows furrowed together and he looked up to indeed see a speaker inside the room he was in. 'How did I miss that?' the squealing stopped and a somewhat familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Glad to see you're awake, a bit confused are we? Don't worry Agent Booth, I'll tell you what's happening in due course" and the speaker went silent...

**Wednesday 18 November**

Jeffersonian**  
**  
Bones hurried back down the stairs and ducked under the bright yellow 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS.' tape that was strung from the balustrade to the handrail of the stairs but not without flashing a quick faint smile to the FBI agent standing behind it.  
She knelt down next to a man in a blue full body jumpsuit who was swabbing the patch of blood

"Afternoon , these results should be back by the morning but considering the circumstances and the message I'm 99.9% sure it's your partners" the man spoke with a Welsh sympathetic accent whilst waggling the swab as he spoke.

"Oh I see yes. Well is there anything I can do at all?"

"Nor sorry, I'm afraid all you can do now is help the 'men in black' with their investigation"

"okay... Thanks erm..?"

"Daryn"

"okay thanks Daryn" and with that she left back up the stairs still puzzled on why he called the FBI team men in black, was he Hodgins relative?

As she reached the top of the stairs she was still slightly puzzled she swiped her card and crossed the platform and headed over to the artists office and with a polite soft knock she entered.

"Ange?" she asked seeing no immediate sign of her friend just then there was a sniff from round the corner of her friends office she walked in and peered round.  
"Oh Ange what's up?"

"Oh..Erm.. Hey Bren, I think I'm coming down with a bit of a cold" and with that a sheepish smile crossed Angela's tear stained face.

"Ange you know that's a silly thing to say you don't go crying when you have a cold what's the matter?"

"..."

"Ange, is it this whole booth thing because if it is your being silly he's strong he's probably kicking some guys ass right now and being all Alpha male" but this didn't help either of them both their faces stayed in a solemn frown knowing what she just said was extremely unlikely.

Luckily at that moment Hodgins walked in.

"Hey girls this might not be the best time but we've got another message..."


	4. Next Next Next Chapter

"_Hey girls this might not be the best time but we've got another message..." _

Hodgins held out the phone and Bones read the message aloud as she did her face paled.

'Dear old Agent Booth,  
In a dark room  
His time is ticking  
its due to be over soon  
I think he has hope  
but will he cope?  
Better find him fast  
his faith might not last"

At that exact moment a sob escaped from Angela without a chance of covering it up she continued to let the tears roll down her cheeks and looked up worryingly at Hodgins.

"Don't worry Ange we'll find him" he said sitting next to her slightly surprised when she embraced him into a deep war hug. "We have to find him."

Confused and upset Brennan stood and made a brisk exit from her Bestfriends office and into her own. Closing the door behind her she sat at her desk head in hands feeling utterly powerless.

It had been almost twenty minutes until she stirred from her thoughts because her head snapped up at the mention of her partners name somewhere nearby. looking out from her office she stood and double took a figure who stood chatting to Camille her boss, at first she had thought it was Booth but then realised it was an irrational and stupid thought. He was missing.

Opening her door with her heels clanking on the floor she made her way to the couple who were engaged in a heightened conversation, Brennan began to listen;

"No I'm sorry Dr. Saroyan But I can't give anything away at this moment in time until we have confirmed it."

"Well please do keep us updated as were all worried sick about him and were working hard but we having nothing at all to work with."

Giving a slight nod the Agent walked away head low with a slight swagger to him.

"What was that about?"

"Oh that was Agent Romas, he said the FBI won't tell us anything unless it's been completely verified-." She stopped picking up on Brenan's agitated look

"what do you mean they can't tell us! Booth is one of us. If they get to know we should. We can help cam, and they know it!"

"I know that and they know it too but there's nothing to help _with_. all we have is two completely untraceable anonymous messages, a cell phone, and a pool of blood. I'm sorry Brennan but honestly there's nothing we can do right now."

Both women stood looking solemn with noting to say to another, Brennan felt utterly hopeless being told there was nothing she could do and Camille felt terrible for what she had just said.

**Wednesday 18 November 3:27 Pm**

**Unknown Location**

'The FBI has released a statement that the rumours of a fellow FBI agent's disappearance, is in fact true. At approximately 12 O'clock this afternoon a fellow colleague-" The screen switched off and the room was quiet only a buzz of a different table top monitor could be heard.

On the monitor a middle aged male was on the screen. The figure was hunched over against a wall He occasionally spat out a red bubbled liquid, almost every time hitting exactly the same spot.

It was time. He was going to meet 'the lads'.

"Oi, Gaz, Joss, I think he's had enough time to wake up properly lets go introduce ourselves Eh?" A Low laugh escaped from behind the figure at the desk and two burly men appeared following the thick accented 'leader'.

There was a rustling and then a familiar sound of a lock opening when the door on his right swung open releasing a strip of light into the room immediately making Booth squint. heavy footsteps came closer until coming to a complete stop.

"Afternoon Agent Booth I see you've made the news about your dramatic disappearance. Your, what was it? Squints? Are worried about you as well especially that beautiful one Temperance was it? Yes, yes she is quite stunning isn't she?"

"..." all Booth could do was look up with the unmistakable look of pure hatred on his face.

"you know Agent Booth Your manners aren't quite up to scratch I feel we should teach you some, eh boys?"

_'What! How did I not notice them?' _ Booths mind was in overdrive he hadn't even noticed the 2 others who stood just within the doors frame.

Just at that moment the man's hand had a firm grip round Booths forearm and hoisted him up against the wall his other had gripping his other arm.

Booths whole body was tired and bruised from the earlier fight and eventual fall at the Jeffersonian but he still tried to struggle at the surprisingly vice like grasp on his arms. One on the men began to approach him and pulled out a tube-like object placing it between his teeth he took out another one almost not visible in the current light but when he twisted it onto the other Booths mind clicked immediately and his struggle became even more desperate. He managed to kick the first man in his groin causing him to stumble back letting go of the agent making him stumble onto his feet.

The second man had only just reacted and charged towards Booth his fist connected with Booths jaw but was immediately matched in his fight when Booth landed his fist in his abdomen the man folded over hugging his lower torso but quickly recovered, pulling the syringe from his mouth and into his fist ready to jab it into Booth.

The three men now circled Booth in this already small cell the first to attack was "Gobby" as Booth had named him as he was mainly all talk so far, Booth kicked out but Gobby had reacted fast grabbing his leg twisting it round and pushing Booths body up against the wall as he fought to stop him from his escape.

His ribs connected bluntly with the solid wall causing him to let out a disgruntled growl but was silenced by a Sharp pain suddenly surging into Booths thigh and his body seemed to be sucked of its energy "Gobbys" Grip released and he fell to the floor with an undignified thump. There was nothing he could do his body wasn't reacting to what he was telling it to do and even things like blinking confused his slow intoxicated brain.

As Booth was clumsily dragged from his cell by his feet his shirt was high up on his back and the skin on floor contact began to burn, but still he was utterly powerless.  
He desperately wanted to close his eyes but instead kept them open and took in the plan of the building he was in.

After his body had been dragged through several more rooms he was dropped painfully onto the strikingly cold floor. His eyes were fluttering the sedative was really dragging him into an unconscious oblivion but with all his might he resisted it, he felt a force push down pressuring his saw ribs, he was screaming inside but tried desperately not to show his pain. The force kept its self strong on his bruised chest and just as the pain became almost unbearable a fist was landed in his face all the pain stopped a bright white light flashed and then there was nothing...


End file.
